Potions Accident
by LiLA99
Summary: Hermione is caught in an explosion in Potions, will Professor Snape be able to help her? And who are the strange new people in Hogwarts? And are Hermione and Severus closer related than everyone thought?
1. Chapter 1

Potions Accident

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing with them.**

 **This is only my second story, so please go easy on me okay?**

It was another Potions lesson with Professor Snape today and he seemed to be in a very bad mood.

Hermione also noticed the black circles under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept in probably days. So his bad mood was kind of justified, because he apparently had been off for his work for the Order.

"Today we'll be brewing a calming draught. Form pairs and get started. The potions that are brewed correctly will be brought to Madam Pomfrey to help the students, so try at least."

At that everyone bustled to get their ingredients and instructions ready. Hermione had paired up with Lavender Brown (She sighed inwardly, but there hadn't been anyone else to pair up with) and they were trying to cooperate somehow.

Lavender had never been friendly to Hermione, mostly because she had a crush on Ron and he seemed to have more interest in her than Lavender. But seriously, Hermione didn't even like Ron that was, maybe as a brother but not as a potential lover.

Focusing back on the potion in front of her, she was startled to see it turn into a bright shade of purple, not the dark blue one it should have, meaning that either she or Lavender must have mucked something up.

"Lavender which ingredient did you put in last?" The brown haired girl asked her partner. "This one", she said, pointing into the direction of a jar with a brown pulver in it.

Seeing the shocked look on the brunette's face, Lavender asked bored "What's wrong?"

"You actually put in Manticor Claw Pilver into the potion? Are you insane, that's a very unstable ingredient, our cauldron could-" She proceeded to say "blow up anytime", but she was interrupted by the loud bang and the almost immediately following pain in her chest and stomach.

She neither noticed how she got knocked over on the floor, nor how all hell broke loose around her, for she was too busy with the pain. All she saw before everything went black, was a tall, slender figure bending over her body.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So, this was the first chapter, I know it was really short, the next on will be longer (:**

 **Please Review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing with them.**

 **Note: I would like to thank you for the nice Reviews (: and here is the next chapter (I'ts in Severus' view, so no one is confused by it) I will try to change the perspective of the story each chapter,so the next one will be in Hermione's again.**

* * *

Severus hadn't slept in two days, and he really didn't want to teach another class of dunderheads who couldn't even follow instructions.

But he knew the students would be suspicious, they were bound to be, he never missed out a lesson.

So he headed towards the dungeons and and proceeded to start the class. He would let them brew something easy, so he should have some time to sit down and relax, if only for a little bit.

He ordered them to pair up themselves, too tired to make the decisions himself. Then he spelled the instructions and ingredients list fo the calming draught on the blackboard, despite them being in the potions book everyone should possess.

It wasn't a difficult potion for a sixth year, so his students shouldn't have had problems.

Or he had been believing so:

About half an hour later, he heard Hermione Grangers voice cut through the slight mumbling in the classroom, saying something about Manticor Claws, before the classroom was shaken by a huge explosion.

Severus shot up and quickly made his was to the cauldron which caused the loud noise.

 _Couldn't he ever have a Potions lesson without an explosion?_

But upon seeing a shocked Lavender Brown and a severely bleeding Gryffindor Brunette, he immediately shouted:

"Everyone get out! Class dismissed! Yes, even you have to leave, Potter. If you want to do something useful, get here to calm down, I am sure, Professor McGonaggal will inform you as soon as you can visit Granger in the infirmary. Now get lost!"

Potter and Weasley really oblieged, although he could see their obvious reluctance to leave their friend with him.

 _Maybe they used their barins and figured out that I will bring to the infirmary sooner, if I don't have to argue with them._

As soon as everyone was out, he gathered Hermione in his arms and flooed them to the infirmary, calling for poppy in a loud voice: "Poppy, come here this instant, I have a patient that needs your help immediately!"

There came the softly swearing healer around the corner, mumbling about something as slave-driver and ungrateful gits, but upon seeing the state Hermione was in, she quickly motioned for him to lay her on an empty bed.

The mediwitch ran several diagnosis charms over his student before facing him and asking: "How the hell did this happen, Severus? She has several deep cuts over her chest and has lost lots of blood. Had you brought her here only a minute later, she wouldn't have made it."

The healer exclaimed with an exasperated voice.

"It was a potions accident, Poppy. There was an explosion and she was hit by it with full force. Ms. Brown has appearently mixed Manticor Claws into their Potion. The stupid child must have put them into the cauldron without Granger noticing. Everyone knows that Manticor Claws react very badly with Dragon Horn, which, you know, is a main ingredient in the calming draught we were brewing. And I can tell, that a know-it-all like Granger would know of it."

Severus proceeded to explain the accident.

"Will she be okay?" He changed the topic, before turning to Hermione and surveying her pale form.

"You will have to help me in healing her, I can only heal the cuts and give her a blood-replenishing-potion. But whatever was in that potion that blew up, it is making her block. You can surely tell what it's doing to a person."

Severus eyes went wide in shock at that statement.

 _She's blocking? Bloody hell that incident more serious than I thought._

"Yes, I know indeed. Well **you** know, that I'm the only one who can help her now, because I'm the only one who knows the spell. You should leave us alone now, I need some time to make the preparations."

At that, the elder woman sighed and pulled up the privacy curtains around Hermione and Professor Snape.

 _I better heal her, before_ _ **they**_ _are here._

At this exact moment, not noticed by anyone, six hooded figures appeared out of Hogwarts before the wards of the castle. **They** were already there.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **So, this was my Second Chapter, I hope you liked it (: The next Chapter is coming next Sunday (I can only update once a week, because I have loads of school work to do at the moment)**

 **Please Review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing with them.**

 **Note: First of all, I would like to thank you for the nice Reviews (: And second: here is my new chapter, it's in Hermione's perspective again:**

Hermione awoke to feel only more pain that before. She slowly opened her eyes, seeind the infirmary as she did so.

Briefly she wondered why she was there, but then she remembered the accident and the explosion in the dungeons.

After fully opening her eyes, she was surprised at what she saw.

There was Professor Snape, looking at her indifferently before asking: "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" "My chest hurts.", she tried to reply, but winced as she spoke, it made her chest hurting even more.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Professor Snape asked further, apparently not noticing she was in pain.

Hermione nodded: "Yes, there was an accident", She replied, trying to ignore her hurting, but casting her face down to not let any sign of weakness show on her face.

"If you want to call it like that, yes. However I would describe it as a large explosion, due to your incompetence to follow instructions."

This made Hermione glance up again and in anger she said: "It wasn't my fault, Lavender put Manticor Claws into the potion while I wasn't looking. Had I noticed her intentions, I had stepped in, believe me Professor, I'm not that dumb to actually put together Manticor Claws and Camille in a potion."

This tirade left Hermione panting and even more in pain than before.

"I know, I meant the student body in general, not you , be assured that six years of teaching you have showed me that you can follow instructions."

At that, Hermione looked up at her Professor in surprise.

 _Bloody hell, did he just compliment me?! Is my state really that bad?_

"So how bad are the injuries I got?" She asked, mildly afraid of the answer.

"At what Poppy said, just physically there are a few nasty cuts and burnings on your chest and stomach. But the real problem is your mind." Her Professor spoke to her.

"What does that mean, Sir. Am I going to go insane?" She asked in mild shock.

"No, but you're blocking. What that means I clearly don't have to tell you. You have certainly read about it before."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Actually she had read about it just the other week. It was labeled as trapping a spell inside ones body because of certain circumstances that didn't allow the spell to dissipate or to unfold their full effect on the cursed ones body.

It was very dangerous, because depending of the nature of the spell, it would get stronger and eventually ´blow up´ in the not-so-distant-future. Only a few special people knew the remedy to it.

"But it was a potion that hit me, Sir. Will it still have the same effects like with a spell?"

Her Professor shook his head, replying: "It will be even more dangerous, because a potion is in the metabolism, whilst a spell is only on the physique of a person. And we can't even calculate when the critical point will come, because we don't have a clue what potion you mixed together. Also we can't evaluate if the Potion has done other damage on your inner organs, because it seems to make you immune to the diagnosis charms on your inner parts as long as you have the Potion in your system. And it won't wear off, like we discussed earlier, because of you blocking.

" Upon hearing that, Hermione cursed Lavender under her breath for the girl's dumbness and unability to just do what the instructions say.

"So what will happen to me?" Hermione asked then.

"I will perform a special spell, at the same time using legilimency on you. I cannot say that it will not hurt, but I can assure you that you will heal after it." Severus Snape said.

 _So he is one of these special people... There are rumours that there are only five people who know it._

"I trust you to have the aquired skills to do it, Professor. So when do we start?"

She looked at her Potions Professor expectantly, who was currently staring at her in mild surprise.

It was gone after a moment, though, and she doubted she had really seen it.

"Immediately, like I said before, we can't calculate when the potion will blow up, so we have to act on it quickly."

She nodded and then thought: _So he_ _can_ _talk civilly to another person, and even his usual scowl isn't present. Maybe her state was worse that she had expected. It also looks like Professor Snape tries to not show worry.._

With that they started making preparations for the spell that would save Hermione.

 **Meanwhile at the gates of Hogwarts:**

The six hooded figures stopped for a moment, one stretched out his arm, so his palm faced the gates. After another moment, they heard a soft squealing noise and the gates opened before them. They went in and headed for the entrance of Hogwarts.

After arriving there, one of them said in a deep, male voice: "We will go to the headmaster's office first. Aya and Nathan, you two will keep watch in front of the office. Eliah, Sarafina and Tristan you will come inside with me. All right?".

"I have a question, Tyler. How are we going to convince Dumbledore to tell us where she is? I mean, he has been hiding her ever since the day she was born, why should he tell us her location now?", another male voice asked.

"Because she is inside this castle somewhere. I can sense her, Tristan. Eliah and Sarafina should, too.", the one named Tyler responded.

"Yes brother, we can but only weakly. Do you think she's alright?", this time a female voice answered.

They were still wearing their robes that covered their faces.

"For the old fools sake, I hope so. If she isn't, he will have the whole Royal Family on his back, he won't be able to get away with it this time.", Tyler said with a gravelly voice.

With this last sentence, he motioned them to move and together they moved soudlessly through the dark castle.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Soo this was the third chapter, I hope you liked it (:**

 **In the next chapter, there will be lots of stuff happening, so be sure to check out next Sunday**

 **Please Review ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing with them.**

 **Note: First of all, I would once again like to thank you for the nice Reviews (:**

 **Here is the new chapter:**

* * *

 **In the infirmary:**

"We'll start now, be prepared for pain. You cannot toss me out of your mind or break the eye-contact, understood?", Severus said to his student.

They were ready to heal Hermione and he waited for her to confirm that he could start. "Yes Professor, you can start now.", came the quiet reply.

Just before he was about to cast the spell, he felt multiple presences enter the castle.

Familiar presences.

He cursed under his breath, why now? He wouldn't be able to stop them at the moment if they were going after Dumbledore. And he was sure they were, after all he hid the youngest Family member of the Royal Family: Ailiyah li Elivian

She was the direct descendant to the king of the magical community: Ray vi Elivian.

His father.

And now they thought it was the right time to search for her. Severus knew she was in the castle, but he had no clue where, there was just this constant feeling thet she was near him.

Sometimes it was stronger, sometimes nearly gone. But it was there.

 _I have to stop them, they could cause serious trouble. But Hermione will eventually die if I leave now._

"Professor? Are you okay?", Granger's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, we'll begin immediately. I will now count to three and then I will push into your mind." Granger nodded, though she looked confused.

 _Justified,_ he thought, _she's never seen me distracted before._

"One. Two. Three. _Legilimens_ "

There was a flash between yellow and green and then he saw images, too many to look at all of them. He was in Grangers outer mind.

There were normally just pictures, so he went deeper to the next layer.

Here he could see her fears and sadness. He went deeper through some other layers, like the one with hopes and happy things.

He reached Grangers dreamscape now, his destination. He now could see the problem, the potion caused. It blocked her magic flow, and the magic was damming up at her magical core.

Eventually her core would explode and she would die. He had to act quickly or he wouldn't be able to save her.

Severus got out of Grangers mind, only to see her in a terrible state:

She had sweatdrops on her forehead, her jaw was shut tightly and she looked like she was in huge pain.

"I found out the problem, your magic flow was blocked by the potion. I will brew an antidote as soon as possible to get it going again. I saw how you made the potion in your mind, so it shouldn't be a problem.", Severus explained.

Granger just nodded and he strode out the hospital wing after informing Poppy about what he was going to do.

He went to his Potions Lab in the dungeons and started immediately.

 **Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office:**

While he left Aya and Nathan at the front of the headmaster's office, his personal guard and his siblings went in with him.

Dumbledore would tell him where their sister was, he wouldn't wait any longer. After all, she would be at the age of sixteen in a two weeks and her features would show.

They had to help her. she would be thoroughly confused and scared. They had to help her sort it out, and she had to learn about her role in the magical community. His brother Severus would surely help him with the education she had been lacking.

Tyler threw open the door, the statue had let them through, as they were the Royal Family and had every right to go in without permission of the headmaster.

Dumbledore had been answering some letters of Fudge, because he had asked the headmaster for advice again. He winced greatly as Tyler and his siblings entered, the first one with a determined look on his face.

"You will tell us immediately where Ailiyah is, headmaster." He spat out the last word in disgust.

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot do that, Tyler my dear boy. I myself don't know where she currently is.", the headmaster replied as he recovered from his shock to have four people suddenly standing in his office, three of them from the Royal Family.

"That's not true, we already know she is within the castle somewhere. We can feel her and Severus, though Ailiyah's magical signature seems to be weak at the moment. If I find out she is injured in any way whatsoever you will feel pain so great, you wish you had never stepped foot on our land.", Eliah said, also with a disgusted tinge in his voice.

Dumbledore's expression had changed, first he had been surprised, now he looked just scared. It was slightly irritating to see the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in fear. But then again who wouldn't, when he had committed a crime against the Royal Family and now they had seeked him out to get their revenge.

"She is within the castle?", he asked, looking even more afraid.

"You said her magical signature was weak, there was a potions accident this morning and currently there is only one student in the infirmary. It would be Miss Hermione Granger, a student here."

"What happened in that accident?", Tyler asked.

"There was an explosion due to the wrong ingredient in the cauldron and Miss Granger was hit by it directly. Severus brought her to the infirmary immediately and currently he is brewing an antidote for the potion, which is making her magic dam up at her core."

There were several gasps from the siblings, could it be that their sister was in such a lifethreatening situation? There was silence for a little while until:

"Could it be her brother?", Sarafina broke the silence.

"Myabe, we will have to check, but as for now we will have to deal with more urgent matters first. She will be in skilled hands if Severus is the one to look after her.", Tyler said to her before turning back to Dumbledore.

The old man went pale.

"You will tell us everything, from the moment you kidnapped Ailiyah until now, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand.", Dumbledore said weakly, before proceeding to tell them Ailiyah li Evilian's story.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Soo this was the fourth chapter, I hope you liked it (:**

 **I thought it good to make a stop here and let Dumbledore tell the story in the next chapter^-^**

 **It will be out in a week (next Sunday)**

 **Please Review (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (just Tyler, Tristan, Eliah, Sarafina, Aya and Nathan are mine) just playing with them.**

 **A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait, but RL was really stressful and I had lots of exams, so I am terribly sorry I am just updating now but here is the new chapter:**

 _"You will tell us everything, from the moment you kidnapped Ailiyah until now, do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, I understand.", Dumbledore said weakly, before proceeding to tell them Ailiyah li Evilian's story. (From the last chapter)_

"It all started over twenty years ago, when your mother was still alive", Dumbledore started his story. "Queen Lilliana Evilian was pregnant with Princess Ailiyah and at the time and Voldemort was just making his first raids and people were disappearing. At that time I didn't know just how bad it would get with him. Believe me, had I known I would have tried to stop him then and there." Getting more uncomfortable, Dumbledore shifted in his chair nervously. "Alright, we all know this much, now get on with the real story!", Tyler growled.

"Yes, yes. Of course. As I said Voldemort made his first raids and I though he would stop soon again because he wouldn't have much success. But he did, and as the months passed he gained more and more followers.

As you recall, Severus was also one of these, too. The Death Eaters began to grow and gained more power with every person who joined. That made Voldemort incredibly powerful. Two months before he disappeared your cousin Aliyiah was born and the whole magical world was happy at that. But of course Voldemort also happened to have a plan to kidnap her to raise her as a powerful Death Eater and his heir. Well, he isn't planning to die any time so it would've just been a status symbol that she would've stood above all of the other DE's.

But it didn't come to that. The day after the birth in St. Mungos, Voldemort attcked there and tried to abduct Aliyiah. As you know, Lilliana died in that attack. Your Mother wanted to protect your sister even if it cost her own life.

I was about to visit her right at that moment. I couldn't save her anymore, but she screamed that I should save her daughter at any cost and so I took her while Voldemort AKed her and disapparated. He hadn't had time to stop me.", Dumbledore told.

"But if you saved her, why didn't you give her back to us, her family?", Eliah asked.

"I tried, I was on my way to your father, the king, but I was attacked again and they took Aliyiah and disapparated before I could do anything for her.", Dumbledore explained.

"What I don't understand is, if Hermione is Lilliana's daughter, how did she end up in the muggle world? I mean, if these people were DE's they would've brought her to Voldemort, right?", Sarafina asked.

"Well we still need to check if she even is Aliyiah but I don't know. I thought she was with Voldemort for he past 16 years, or at least with one of the DE's. As you know, Voldemort disappeared two months later, vanished by Harry Potter.", Dumbledore said.

"May I make a suggestion?", Tristan asked, it was the first time he spoke since making their way to the headmaster's office.

"Of course, Tristan, what is it?", Tyler asked.

"What if the DE's freaked out after Voldemort vanished, and feared the Royal Family after they lost the protection of their Lord? They could've just put her into an orphanage and there the muggles she grew up with adopted her.

And while we thought Dumbledore had her, and Dumbledore thought the DE's had her, she was really in the muggle world and grew up with the people she thought to be her parents.", Tristan concluded.

"That could be a possibility, good trail of thought Tristan.", Tyler said.

"Well that explains that, but why didn't brother recognize her when he saw her in her first year here?", Eliah asked.

"They could've glamoured her, in case someone made the connection. Even with the Dark Lord he could've glamoured her because if she had grown and seen pictures of us she could've made the connection, not to speak of father and the entire Royal Garde.", Sarafina guessed.

"That's also possible. We need to check that later, though. We have to see her and make sure she is really our sister and that she will be fine. Let's go to the infirmary now. I am sure Severus has already begun making the antidote but I want to see her so badly after all those years.", Tyler said.

And so they left the office, ignoring Dumbledore on their way out.

Tha latter relaxed quite a bit after they were gone. He had been sure they would torture him or something like that, he was glad that they didn't though. Getting back to work seemed impossible now after what had happened, so he went outside to take a stroll around the black lake.

Meanwhile Tyler, Eliah, Sarafina, Tristan, Aya and Nathan had reached the infirmary doors and were just about to open them when a voice held them back: "Don't you dare go in there! Couldn't you find a more suitable time to appear here? I am just about to get a student of mine cured of a grave illness and excitement would only make it worse. So let me heal her and then we can talk okay?", Severus Snape stood now in front of them, ready to cast curses if his family wouldn't follow his 'advice'.

"Brother. it's so good to see you, too. But we didn't quite come to talk to you, rather to our little sister. But if you say it's not safe for her yet, we will wait.", Tyler said.

"Our sister? You don't... You can't mean.. She is our..?", Severus was at a loss of words now, he couldn't seem to comprehend the situation. But he had more important things to do.

"You have to wait. I will call you inside as soon as it is safe for her.", Severus said, already leaving for the infirmary.

He would have an even longer night than it had seemed. Just what had his student to do with all of this. Could Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all and Potters' hanger-on really his long searched for baby sister?

 **End of chapter**

 **Soo this was the fifth chapter, I hope you liked it**

 **I hope that I can update regularly again, so until the next chapter ^-^**

 **Please Review (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (just Tyler, Tristan, Eliah, Sarafina, Aya and Nathan are mine) just playing with them.**

 **A/N: YAY, I got to upload another chapter. I am truly sorry for the long wait, but I know it will probably happen again :/**

 **Here is Chapter 6 for you:**

Hermione saw her Professor come into the Infirmary again. The pain in her chest had worsened even more during the brewing period. She just hoped he would be able to cure her completely.

"Here is the antidote, I managed to finish it.", he said holding up a small vial with a greenish looking liquid.

"You will swallow it, at the same time I will say the spell and enter your mind again after that to see if it worked.", he explained to her.

Hermione just nodded and braced herself for more pain, that she knew was coming. The professor gave her the vial and she swallowed the content it in one gulp, shuddering slightly at the gruesome taste. She felt her body begin to tingle, as the antidote fought to negate the other potion. It was a weird feeling.

She heard Snape say: " _auctoritas prohibitere_ " and then "legilimens".

She felt him enter her mind again, felt him go through the layers in her mind and finding her dreamscape again. It hurt just like last time, but he seemed a bit gentler in cutting through the layers now.

Hermione gasped as the tingling stopped suddenly and she felt her magic spread through every fibre of her being again, knowing it had worked.

As she opened her eyes again, not recalling when she closed them, the dark haired professor stood over her, just staring.

"What's wrong? It worked didn't it?", she asked as he just stood there.

"Yes, it worked. A little too good it seems.", he said still staring. He also conjured a mirror and held it in front of her.

She gasped, not expecting what she saw now. Her appearance had changed completely, her bushy chestnut brown hair was now just slightly curly and a deep chocolate brown, nearly black.

Her eyes also weren't brown anymore, they held a deep sea blue colour now, and the shape of her face was more heart-shaped with high cheekbones and an elegant nose.

Also she was pretty pale now, and all her freckles had vanished.

All in all, she was very attractive and completely different than before.

"What the hell happened to me? Why am I looking like that? Was it a sideeffect of the potion or is it something else? Can yo return me to...", she began panicking, her mind running a mile.

"Ms. Granger! Stop rambling. I don't know more than you. But I might have someone who knows..", he trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"Who?", she asked as it became clear he wouldn't finish his sentence.

He looked at her again: " My family. They are waiting outside, they wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Your family, Sir? Why would they want to talk to me?", Hermione got more confused the more he said.

"It is a, shall we say delicate matter, that concerns not only me but the magical world as a whole. I could bring them in to explain as soon as Poppy checked your body for more injuries that weren't visible before. Would that be alright Ms. Granger?", He asked.

She nodded and he left to get the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey was at her bed a few moments later, muttering diagnostic charms and then telling her: "It looks like all your wounds have been healed, you were very lucky that Severus was here to help you. We would've lost you. I am very glad that you are healthy again. But I still want you to stay in the hospital wing for the night, to make sure."

Hermione nodded again and then said: "Professor Snape said there were people outside who want to meet me, can they come in now?"

"Ah, yes. Severus said so, he is outside right now to get them. I shall tell him then that you are ready." The nurse left her bed and presumably went to the doors.

Soon she heard noises, voices and footsteps. She braced herself for the conversation that was about to come, she had a feeling there would be much she wouldn't like.

 _I hope it goes well_

 **End of chapter**

 **Soo this was the sixth chapter, I hope you liked it**

 **I hope that I can update soon again, so until the next chapter ^-^**

 **Please Review (:**


End file.
